happy birthday james
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: James getts a rather intersting birthday present. WARNING: VERY SMUTTY


Happy Birthday James.

_Dear James,_

_We have the perfect present for you. It took us most of this year to get and now it is ready you have to follow the clues to find your perfect gift. So you better like it._

_The marauders_

James frowned at his friend's cryptic note a vision of a red head tied to a chair dance across his mind. '_Don't think about it_' he thought to himself for days the thought of having Lilly at his beck and call had taunted him, to distract himself he turned the note over printed on the back was an odd word. _Wolf_ James broke into a jog as he set off after his were-wolf friend

"Remus what is going on here?" Remus looked up from his book and eyed the parchment in James' hand

"I see you got the note" James just glared as Remus offered him a book _101 ways to pleasure women, wizard's version_. James took the book and retreated to his head boy's dorm. Confused at his friends bizarre behavior and cursing himself for giving Sirius the map earlier that day. Flicking through the strange book one picture caught his attention. There was a red head tied to a chair. Her back was to the camera as hands ran down her arms and lips clamed hers from the darkness.

"Lilly" he whispered jogging into her room the door remained open as he saw a note pined to the door.

_Your Present awaits you but first you have to find out where. Meet me at the lake, Wormtail._ Growling his friend's stupidity James ran down to the lake. This was a great way to spend his 17th birthday, sprinting all over the fucking school trying to find his friends, it was midday and he still hadn't seen the wrapping for his present but he was starting to think his gift might just have red hair, green eyes and be tied up waiting for him.

"WORMTAIL" called James seeing his mousy friend looking at a piece of parchment

"The map" he whispered Peter offered it to him there was a dot of Sirius in the dungeons, sprinting into the school he arrived out side the dungeon. Sirius stood there leaning on a door

"Took your time" he said with a sigh James glared at him

"What is going on?" he snapped. Sirius only nodded to the door behind him.

"Your present is in there," James glared at him, "no magic she agreed to this so don't worry it's not wrong" James sighed as Sirius stepped forward and gave him a pat on the back

"Don't worry I gave her a contraceptive so she wont get pregnant" James ran his hand through his hair and opened the door.

The room had wood walls and was pleasantly warm, a red head sat on a chair in the middle of the room. A black silk blindfold was around her eyes. She tilted her head slightly to the sound

"Lilly" he whispered. She smiled faintly but said nothing. Stepping forward he placed his hands on her shoulders, she was wearing her school robes, tugging her carefully to her feet he walked around her trailing a hand down her side she shivered at his touch. Standing before her again his hands slipped over the buttons on her school robes. Her breath caught in her throat. He said nothing as he slipped the heavy cloak over her shoulders it fell around her feet. The long sleeved blouse and short pleated skirt gave off the total good girl look that went with her personality. Starting under her chin he gently undid the buttons slowly placing kisses down from her ear trailing down her neck until he was kissing the fine white silk of her bra. Her head was tipped back and her knees threatened to buckle. James smirked faintly; he was no amateur with girls. He knew how to make them moan. Pressing his had just bellow her bellybutton he forced her to step back so that she was resting against a wall, his eyes traveled down her form

"If you want me to stop say so" he whispered thumbs hooked over the belt of her skirt. Lilly moaned as he carefully eased the skirt down her legs, pulling her leggings down to her feet as well. Thinking for a split second he vanished them causing them to reappear on the chair.

Turning her head blindly to James she ran her hands through his hair. He could smell her arousal and his own was making his pants painfully tight. He ran his hands down as Lilly arched into his hand; his fingers slipped inside her where they pressed lightly against a barrier, Lilly tensed and for the first time spoke her voice tight and broken

"Do it, take me James" standing James looked at Lilly's blindfolded face she whimpered from the loss of contact

"Do you want this? If you give it to me now you'll never have it back" Lilly grabbed his shirt so that there chest where pressed where pressed together. The ends of the silk blindfold tickled James' neck, her voice serious as she kept her head to his

"This is my soul reason James Potter. This is why I haven't been with a guy. Because of and agreement with your' friends. I've wanted you this whole year" James sighed and tugged off her blindfold so he could look in her eyes. They burnt with lust and an emotion so much stronger it threatened to burn them with its intensity. Her hands where tugging at his buttons until in frustration she ripped the garment off. James smiled at her, his own eyes glinting like hers in the candle light. Pulling his wand out of his pocket he transfigured the simple chair into a double bed, red sheets with black trim. He tugged Lilly to the bed pushing her onto it where she pulled off her shirt and bra tossing them to the floor. Tugging at his belt he sent his jeans to the floor. Lilly gasped her eyes taking in all of James as he did the same to her. Her breasts where full, her waist narrow, a small amount of fat rested on her stomach and she shifted nervously realizing where his gaze was, he aloud his eyes to travel down to take in her thighs Lilly seemed to become more nervous as slowly he let his gaze travel up her body.

"I'm too fat" she whispered tears hinting in her voice as she began to rise from the bed. James rested his hands on her shoulders pushing her back down onto the bed as he placed a leg on each side of her forcing her to lay back down as his hot lips pressed against her neck

"you're beautiful" he whispered moving further down, trailing hot kisses that left her moaning and shivering whimpering his name.

Her hands where wrapped around his neck as he spread her legs, moving slightly so he was leaning across her.

"Are you sure? Once I start I swear I wont be able to stop" Lilly opened her eyes his chocolate eyes met hers and it seemed years before she replied

"Do it" Pressing his lips against hers he pressed into her She whimpered into his mouth as there tongues dancing. Soon Lilly felt her body responding to James' touch.

His hands where trailing down her sides as he slowly moved in and out of her, feeling the warmth of her sending pleasure all over his body, Lilly moaned as he moved his face to nip at her neck leaving a trail of bites there before sending cool air over them, Lilly moaned again as he pressed harder into her feeling her shudder and clam on his penis as Lilly came loudly under him, but he wasn't done. He rode her out through her orgasm as her body writhed under his straining like a cadged lion.

"Say my name" he panted into her hair Lilly's eyes where rolled back as a second orgasm built up, bending between them James flicked her already sensitive body causing her to scream loudly

"I LOVE YOU JAMES" in those four words James felt his body come undone as he released himself inside of her before laying panting above her

"did you mean that?" he asked Lilly blushed and shifted under him, "did you mean that?" he asked again, Lilly moved slightly as James sat up pulling Lilly's face to his

"Yes James" she whispered as he kissed her softly

"Go out with me?" he asked softly. He ran a hand softly up and down her spine

"okay" she said breathlessly as he kissed her gently both dressing before walking out of the room and into the great hall hand in hand, James sat down next to his grinning mates as Lilly sat next to him and spoke to his friends

"Oh and James?" asked Sirius James looked at his friend

"Happy Birthday"


End file.
